


[podfic] Motion

by pprfaith, reena_jenkins



Series: Idle Hands [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Pining, Podfic, Post Season 7, during Fellowship of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There is death in her every motion."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Motion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Motion](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9226) by pprfaith. 



[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/reena_jenkins/pic/000bdzpr/)

 

Coverartist: reena_jenkins

 

Length: 00:04:44

 

You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28BtVS_LotR%29%20_Idle%20Hands_%20Motion_.mp3) (thanks to paraka for hosting!), or you can stream the story by clicking below:

 


End file.
